Sated
by Shinigami-of-Excellence
Summary: KINK FIC - What people chose to show of themselves, what people see, and what is really going on behind closed doors can all be very, very different. Literally just self-indulgent belly stuffing I wrote because I felt the need. Dominant Wufei and Submissive Treize. No nudity, no sex. Just cuddles and belly rubs. Still 18 for themes.


Shame sat heavy in the man's stomach, among other things. He felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes water. It took a gloved hand over his mouth to temper his expression so as to not raise suspicions of anyone sitting at the lavish table in front of them. Something touched his middle, and he nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Shh," said a low voice almost directly in his ear, "It's okay, Treize. It's okay."

The man's body gradually settled. Treize took short and heavy breaths as he looked around.

The room was large, with a high, coffered ceiling and fulsome drapes over large paned windows. There were about thirty tables in the extravagant room, all surrounded by politicians, foreign dignitaries, and, of course, high-ranking Preventers' agents. Une had invited him, urging him to get out of his house and socialize. It took more than a bit of urging, but he eventually agreed, after some coercing from his date.

Even if no one had noticed, he felt as if the weight of everyone's eyes was on him.

"It's all right," said the warm voice again. "You're safe. No one's looking at you." The soft hand rubbed over the Treize's stomach, then his arm.

The man took deep breaths, and his body slowly unclenched. "Thank you, Wufei."

The Asian man nodded, and pet over the Ginger's hair. "I'm proud of you, Treize." He leaned in a bit more. "Color?"

Treize sighed heavily, and thought for a moment. "Green."

Wufei nodded. "Good." He leaned in closer, whispering directly into Treize's ear. "You're doing so well. Come on. Don't give up now."

Treize once again felt his cheeks heat up. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a small whimper, and a light belch. His gloves hand shot up to his lips and he whines into it.

Wufei chuckled. "You're fine. Remember, most of the people here consider that a compliment. Now go on." He lowered his voice. "You're suit is getting nice and snug."

As we're his pants, for more than one reason. Treize took a deep breath, and picked up his fork again. He picked at the plate of pavlova in front of him, which was already half gone. His stomach rumbled against the tight, stiff fabric of his wool suit. It had not started out quite that tight. But on the sixth of a seven course meal, it was bound to get a little snug, especially considering how Wufei had made sure to ask for extra helpings on the lighter courses. Treize felt a small, sharp pain in his sides, and a dull ache just under his pant line. He grunted as he polished off the dessert, then sat back in his chair. He breathed deeply, and attempted to keep himself composed despite the fullness that pushed up into his chest.

With a smirk, Wufei leaned in again and rubbed over Treize's slightly rounded stomach under the table. "Very good," he said. He rubbed small circles and teased Treize's buttons. "How did you like your dessert?"

Treize nodded, suppressing another belch. "It's excellent. Everything tonight is excellent." Despite his attempts to maintain his proper mannerisms, his voice had a subtle rounded sound to it. His many layers of clothes pushed his stomach up into his diaphragm and made it a challenge to speak and breath normally.

With a pleased nod, Wufei patted Treize's belly. "Good boy," he whispered, before speaking up normally. "I can't wait for tea. Then we can head home for some rest. I'm sure we'll both need it."

Treize flushed deeper. He knew exactly what that entailed. And he was relieved that tea was all that was left. Though he had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't done for the night.

Treize rested for the moment. A few of the other dignitaries at the table made small talk with he and his date. The whole night, everyone had seen Wufei hanging on Treize's arm. He had been assumed arm candy for the former OZ general, and they happily played into everyone's expectations. Treize took quiet, timid pleasure in knowing the real arrangement. And he knew Wufei did, as well. And, despite himself, he also took pleasure in Wufei's unique interests, though that had taken him much longer to admit to himself.

Tea was, of course, more than just tea. It was small bowls of fruit and trays of puffed pastries, all self-serve, so one could take as much or as little as they liked. And Wufei made sure to keep Treize and the other dignitaries talking so that he could slip more items onto Treize's plate. Not that Treize failed to notice. Though it was their first time stuffing at a regal party, Treize was well and used to the routine by now. But it was still more fun to play along, and less embarrassing.

It was still hard for Treize to get past his own insecurities. But Wufei had been helping with that considerably. Something about the affirmation he got after cleaning a plate made him feel secure. Wufei was also incredible mindful of Treize's body image since finding out about Treize's past issues with binging and purging. He always made sure to quell any anxiety that welled up in Treize during their sessions, and was patient with him when he needed to ask questions or take breaks, or even stop if Treize began to drop. It was never something Treize even dreamed he could enjoy, and yet, there he was- popping another meringue between his lips and fighting down bubbles of air to remain at least somewhat "proper."

By the time tea was finished, a few guests had already stood and began their salutations. A few people came over to make meaningless small talk, just for an excuse to meet the Treize Khushrenada. Treize remained seated, for obvious reasons. "War injuries acting up," he would say any time it was questioned. "Being dead takes its toll."

They would laugh.

Wufei would smirk.

Treize would chuckle. No matter how much he was flustered inside, he was still a politician. He still knew how to put on a show.

As more and more guests filed out of the room, Wufei drew closer to Treize. He subtly rubbed at the man's stomach under the table. But only once the room was completely cleared, save for the staff, and rid of anyone high on the social ladder or who may wish for someone to blackmail, did he fully display his dominance over Treize.

"You did very well tonight," he cooed, brushing a lock of Treize's hair behind his ear.

Treize's head was lulled over the backrest of the chair, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he let out a low moan, followed by a belch that surprised even him.

Wufei chuckled at Treize's almost startled expression. "Topped off, I see." He patted Treize's belly. "Ready to go?"

Weakly, Treize nodded, his entire body to heavy for proper movement.

Wufei stood, and took the man's arms. "Come on. Up with you."

With a grunt and Wufei's help, Treize hoisted himself up. He felt the weight in his gut shift and he nearly toppled over Wufei, who's fast reflexes caught him just in time.

"Easy there." Wufei watched him with amusement. Then he wrapped his arm around Treize's waist, and gently led him toward the door. "Let's go."

Treize gave an obedient nod, and let himself be led by Wufei's hand out into the hall. A light push to his lower back reminded him to straighten up as they exited. Treize took full advantage of his many layers of elegant fabric to hide his newly swollen paunch. He tugged at his opera cape which draped over one shoulder, but Wufei tugged it back with a smirk. He was enjoying this far too much, clearly. On their way out, they were stopped several times for light conversation by some of the other guests. All the while, Treize hoped desperately that the rumbling in his insides was not noticeable. Somehow, he managed to maintain his composure, though he was fairly certain he had gotten a few strange looks. Wufei waved it off, and said it was only Treize's self-consciousness that made him think that. Whether that was true or not, it mattered little. The idea comforted Treize. Wufei remained quiet at Treize's side, meek, and hardly speaking unless spoken to. He knew just how to play this game.

After the long walk down the lengthy, decorated hallways, they finally reached their room, a suite that had been arranged for them for the few nights they would be staying. They entered, and the moment the door clicked behind them, Wufei's arms were around Treize's waist, wrapped from behind.

Treize let out a mix of a groan and a whimper, the sudden pressure jarring his insides.

"Shh," Wufei soothed, "It's all right." He pet over Treize's bloated middle. "I'm here." At that, Treize felt the buttons of his jacket being popped open one by one.

He let out a heavy, long-coming sigh and melted a bit in Wufei's arms as he felt the desperately needed release. His stomach pushed forward as he was freed from the first layer of his heavy clothing, then the second, then the third. Soon, his jacket, cape, and vest were all on the floor, leaving him in only his half-buttoned shirt and pants. Wufei then made for his belt, which was even more of a relief to have loosed from his middle. Once the clasps on his pants were undone and the zipper pulled down, his body finally gave in, and he slumped over as carbohydrate-laden exhaustion overtook him. Wufei had convinced him to go without the body shapers he usually wore, and thank goodness. He might have burst under one more layer.

Wufei then took him by the hands, and led him toward the expansive bed. It was large enough to easily sleep four people comfortably, and sunk in when their bodies slipped onto it, down-padded mattress and silken sheets. Wufei cooed softly at Treize as he urged him down, petting over his face and stomach.

Treize let out another soft moan, then a small whine as a cramp rolled through his abdomen.

Wufei gently opened Treize's shirt the rest of the way, and pulled it back to kiss his stomach. "There we are. Much better." He then undid his own jacket and shirt, tossing the former on the ground, but leaving his shirt on. He scooped up Treize's head and laid it directly over his heart, the soft beating drumming in Treize's ear. He felt over Treize's stomach, and pressed lightly in a few places. "Now, let's see..."

Treize responded with small whimpers and cries, his the prodding upsetting his already overfilled stomach. His tummy ached, his sides throbbed, and gurgles rolled uncomfortably through his lower belly.

Wufei felt over all of this, and let his hands linger in a few places. He rubbed small circles over tender areas, and pressed lightly into a few places where there were pockets of bubbling. He managed to work up a few belches from the man's distended gut, as well as a few other things. Wufei didn't bat an eyelash. At most, he would give a small, cocky smirk at the sounds, then simply continue rubbing.

Treize sighed, his eyes heavy and body the same. He melted into the plush bed and nestled against Wufei. At every movement, he made a small, pained expression, almost childish in its appearance, until he settled, and his face softened into one of pure contentment.

Wufei smiled, and pet back Treize's wavy copper locks. "There. That's much better." He kissed the man's head. "Good boy, my little duke. Rest now. You deserve it."

Treize looked up at Wufei through bleary eyes, adoration still clear despite his near inebriated state. He let out a heavy sigh, and his heavy eyes fell closed, the weight in his belly anchoring him down, and the warmth of Wufei's chest enveloping and lulling him into the comfort of sleep.


End file.
